


A Warrior's Scars

by GardentheWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Confessions, Pharmercy, Scars, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardentheWriter/pseuds/GardentheWriter
Summary: Angela gets a mysterious knock on her door one night. She never expected to see Fareeha behind that door. Fareeha has a confession to make, and Angela helps her pick up the pieces after the damage is done. Pharah/Mercy pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch was my hyperfixation when I wrote this, and I wanted to write some good ol' fashioned fluffy nonsense and tender moments. I love Pharmercy, it's one of my OTPs. This is a repost of an older story from my FF.net account.

There was a knock on my door, startling me out of the late night silence. _Who could be knocking at this hour?_ I pushed myself off of my bed, too lazy to throw anything over my shorts and tank top. My blonde hair hung in a messy ponytail, and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as the knocking continued. “I’ll be there in a second.” I said, my voice hoarse from sleep. Fareeha was the last person I expected to be at the door. I let out a gasp of surprise as I swung the door open. I was suddenly embarrassed at my attire. I felt my cheeks flush, and hoped that she wouldn’t notice. _This is quite sudden. I wonder if I should start to worry?_ “Come in, Come in.” I stuttered, stepping aside to let the girl into my room. Fareeha was wearing camo sweatpants and an old t-shirt. _She’s not looking any better than you._ I heard her let out an audible sigh. From her shifty eyes, to her rigid posture- I could tell she was on edge about something. “What brings you here so late?” I questioned, meeting her gaze. She diverted her eyes as soon as mine met hers.

“I-I’ve been having some troubling injuries as of late, and was wondering if you could help.” She muttered. Fareeha was never much for talking, but her silence was worrying to me. _I should tread carefully. This might be worse than I anticipated._ I gently reached out an arm to her, signaling for her to follow me. She followed with much hesitation, and I led her down the hallway to the medbay.

“Come, sit down.” I smiled at her, gesturing to the table. She awkwardly shuffled over and sat down, her steely gaze glued to the floor. _I wish you’d just loosen up sometimes._ I began to gently press her muscles to feel for strains or tears. Warriors often didn’t take care of themselves. Fareeha flinched as my fingers ghosted over her back. I immediately took note of this, and eased off of her. “Fareeha? I need you to take off your shirt so I can assess the damage.” My voice was smooth, but my heart was hammering in my chest.

"Do I have to?” She murmured. I almost didn’t catch it until she spoke again. “I'm not too keen on you seeing what I’ve become.” This phrase struck fear through my chest. _Oh dear. What has she gotten herself into?_

“I won’t judge you. I promise. Now please?” I responded, gently squeezing her hand in reassurance. She let out a soft gasp as my fingers met hers in a tender gesture. I tried to gain composure, but my face betrayed me as I blushed again. I noticed a blush on Fareeha’s cheeks as well- much to my surprise. She began to pull up her shirt ever so slow, leaving her in just a sports bra and pants. I gasped at the sight of her back. It almost brought tears to my eyes. _How could this happen to you?_

“Please. Don’t hate me.” Her voice was trembling- the most emotion I’ve ever heard from her. I could finally see beyond her mask. “Angela, please.” The way her words betrayed her made my heart shatter. I steadied my nerves and traced the many scars that lined her back. Some of them were fresh- but there were so many faded ones. It was a sign of glory, but it also was horrible. The thing that most concerned me was the fresh bruises that were near her shoulder blades. They were dark purple against her caramel skin, and were out of place for everyday warfare. I began to clean out the fresher wounds, bandaging them up with nano-bandages. I noticed Fareeha flinch at the sting of antiseptic, but a little pain was worth it. After I finished my job, I walked to face Fareeha. She still wouldn’t look me in the eyes, and I instinctively grabbed her hand again.

“Hey. Follow me back to my room and we can talk.” I gave her another reassuring smile, and she nodded slightly. “Just trust me, alright?” I continued holding onto her hand, and led her back to my sitting room. She again awkwardly sat on my couch, and wouldn’t look me in the eye. _I need to be cautious, but I also need answers._ I sat down next to her, a bit closer than I meant to. “Will you tell me how you got all those bruises? I know they can’t possibly be from daily warfare.” I was again met with silence. Fareeha was clearly vulnerable in this situation, but I wanted her to trust me. “Please Fareeha.” I continued to press her for information. I immediately regretted that decision as tears began to roll down her cheeks. _Shit. Messing things up again Angela._

“I- I’m sorry Angela.” Her voice wavered, and her emotionless façade shattered. “I-I’ve been fighting with them again.” In that moment, I knew she was breaking. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her. Her breath came out in ragged sobs as she desperately tried pull herself together. “It’s so dishonorable. I’m such a screw up. What can I even stand for?” Her sobs grew more desperate as she spit out the words. I shifted myself until I was sitting in front of her, pulling her close. She gasped, her sobs quieting as I held her in my arms.

“We all make mistakes sometimes Fareeha.” I murmured, trying to calm her down. My blue eyes peered into her teary golden ones. “What matters is you’re honest and that you don’t continue this fighting. You’re hurting yourself. I don’t want you to.” I spoke in a gentle tone, wiping the tears off her cheeks. _In that moment, I knew I loved her._

“Angela?” Her voice was weak with all the emotion she just showed. “Thank you.” She murmured, and suddenly pressed her lips to mine. The sparks that went off in my head as our lips collided were like no other. _You taste like tears, but I love you so much._ The kiss was gentle and full of both sorrow and love. It was breathtaking. As we pulled away, I noticed Fareeha’s cheeks were bright red. “Sorry.” She said as she desperately tried to hide her face. _So adorable._ I gently caressed her cheek, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Don’t say you’re sorry- _mein Liebling._ ” I replied, and she smiled weakly. It was almost dawn as I looked towards the window. She pulled me in for another tender kiss, and I reveled in her warmth. It was so nice to just hold her, to just be with her. “I love you.” I whispered as I began to drift off on the couch next to her.

“I love you too, Angela.” She replied, pulling me closer to her. We drifted off like that, on the couch in my sitting room. It was too early for either of us to care, but at least we had each other. Fareeha may not be perfect, but neither am I. _I’m so glad she trusted me enough to see her scars._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter that the lovely people of ff.net requested. Originally this was a oneshot, but I decided to write a second chapter too.

I woke with the sunlight hitting me square in the face. I tried to ignore the splitting headache as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I suddenly realized that I wasn’t in my normal room. _This is concerning…_ I tried to move, but was restricted by a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I looked up those pale arms to see the peaceful face of Angela Ziegler sleeping. She let out a groan, and pulled me closer- back into her warmth. I was confused, but found comfort in her touch- in her embrace. Her hair was quite disheveled, and so was mine. _She looks so cute._ As I sank deeper into her embrace, the events of last night came flooding back into my mind. Oh no. She’s going to hate me now when she remembers. I felt like I wanted to cry again, but as soon as the emotion bubbled to the surface- I stamped it out. _Not again. Not in front of her._ I'd felt so weak with the tears streaming down my face. _You are such a fool._ Angela began to stir, opening her sleepy blue eyes. They still glistened, despite her dark circles.

“Good morning, Fareeha.” She murmured, pressing a kiss to my ear. I felt my face flush from the attention. _I wonder how much of last night she remembers._ “How are you feeling?” She asked, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. As much as my mind told me to pull away, my heart told me to stay. I struggled for words. _I want to lie to you, but that would be unfair._ I tried to speak, but my tongue was heavy in my mouth. Angela noticed this, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders again. “It’s okay. Take your time.” I sighed, gazing into her blue eyes. _How can I betray those eyes?_

“Do you remember what happened last night?” I asked, my voice shaking despite my best efforts. I couldn’t look her in the eyes. I didn’t want to- I felt ashamed for the way I acted and what I had confessed. I didn’t want to cry in front of her again. I didn’t want to feel so vulnerable. Angela tore my walls down though, and I didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Of course I remember.” She replied, giving me a soft smile. _Great. How could she possibly forget._ I wanted her to forget. It would be much easier for me that way. _Hmm. What a selfish thought._ She leaned closer to my ear, her voice dropping to a low whisper “I don’t judge you for it, Fareeha.” Something about her words sent a shiver up my spine.

“So you don’t hate me.” I murmured, somewhat in shock at what she had said. _I never expected this. I expected the worst._ Angela just laughed, and cracked a smile as bright as the sun. Her laughter was always so bright and airy- I wanted to get lost in that noise. She shifted closer to me, almost sitting in my lap. Her fingers ghosted across my chin, pulling me closer to her. My breath caught in my throat at her action.

“Of course not, my darling.” She leaned in to kiss me, her lips ever so soft. It took my breath away, and I instinctively pulled her closer. The kiss was delicate, and I couldn’t resist the feeling of her lips on mine. _I wanted more._ I was falling harder for her than I ever had before. We pulled away, and I gasped for air. Angela let out a small smirk, but her pale face was set ablaze. She was sitting in my lap, and I could actually admire her figure. She was lithe, but muscular. _Oh my stars, she’s so attractive._ I wanted to tangle my hands in her blonde hair, and kiss her again. “Fareeha.” Her voice was barely a whisper as I caressed her face.

“Shush Angela.” I murmured and connected our lips again, this time with more passion. Angela was truly an angel, in every sense of the word. Her kiss was like heaven. I dared to kiss her deeper, as she pulled me closer to her. I ran my fingers through her hair, reveling in how soft it was. I could feel her tense up in response, but she soon melted into my touch. My head spun. I know I wasn’t supposed to have feelings like this towards her, but it seemed as if they were mutual. We broke away once again, and I smiled back at Angela’s blushing face. Her eyes sparkled like the sea, and in that moment I knew I loved her. _It’s a dangerous feeling, but I want more._ “I love you, Angela.” I said, feeling my face flush deeper.

“I love you too.” She responded, embracing me once more. It was funny how things happened. I was broken, and she picked up every piece of me. With one kiss, she had glued me back together- made me whole again. I needed her, and she gave herself to me. _She loves you for who you are- flaws and all._ The feeling in my chest was hard to explain. It was an undeniable warmth, and it made me feel like I was floating on air. “Fareeha?” She asked, squeezing my hand. I looked over to her inquiring eyes, meeting them with a warm smile. “What are we exactly?”

Her question forced the air from my lungs. _How do I respond?_ I had never really considered having a relationship with people in the past. My own insecurity and dedication as a soldier had prevented me from doing so. Angela was different, however. She made me feel safe- _and I truly felt loved by her._ I wanted to be with her, but I was afraid. I noticed her face fall when I wouldn’t answer. I let out a sigh, and prepared my words. “We can be whatever you want. I love you. That’s the only thing that matters, right?” Her eyes sparkled and she placed another kiss on my cheek.

“I’m so glad you trust me.” She murmured and embraced me once more. Angela was an angel, and I felt safe wrapped in her arms. _I’m glad she loves me back._

**Author's Note:**

> Translation note: For those who don't speak German, Angela calls Fareeha "My darling"- Mein Liebling.


End file.
